


Tracking Systems

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [3]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stood at Abby’s lab table, holding an evidence bag that was glowing faintly blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking Systems

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "the murderers are among us" & "the wild side" (bonus: crossover)

“It’s just not possible, Gibbs,” said Abby, frustration creeping into her usually-cheerful voice. “There is video of this guy being in two places at the same time— real, actual video, that I can’t find a single shred of evidence that it’s faked— and that’s just not possible, Gibbs, it’s just not!”

He put both hands on her shoulders. “There’s an answer, Abs.”

“Uh… boss?” said Tony.

They both turned. Tony stood at Abby’s lab table, holding an evidence bag that was glowing faintly blue.

“How many times I got to tell you not to touch, DiNozzo?” groused Gibbs, but he was already pulling out his phone. “McGee? Get into MTAC and get me Cheyenne Mountain on the horn.”

“ _Agent Gibbs, I’m guessing this isn’t a social call_ ,” said Colonel Carter, from the screen.

“Nope,” he agreed, and held up the evidence bag Tony had activated. “Any idea what this is?”

“ _Ah_ ,” said Carter. “ _Can you clear a room for us? Disable the video feeds?_ ”

“McGee…”

“On it, boss,” the younger agent replied. 

Ten minutes later, the members of SG-1 appeared out of nowhere into the now-empty evidence garage, all of them wearing their combat gear.

“This,” said Carter, taking the evidence bag from Gibbs, “is a fragment of Ancient technology.”

“And I’m betting there are a few more alien artifacts in the things you’ve collected,” added Daniel. “During the war with the Ori, the Pentagon contracted a few outside companies to reverse-engineer a few of the quote-unquote harmless things we’d come across and, no surprise, some of them a bit lax with their security.”

“And none too successful with their engineering,” put in Mitchell.

“Okay, I get how that’s bad,” said Abby. “And we should totally catch these guys, like _right away_. But how could Ed Mason be in two places at once?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” said Mitchell. “There was this alien race that took over the whole SGC one time by using these devices to completely replicate everybody inside. Connected them up to a weird webbing-thing, and they could access their thoughts and everything.”

“They could not duplicate Jaffa,” said Teal’c. “Or individuals with naquadah in their blood, such as Colonel-Carter.”

“I have naquadah, too,” said Vala. “But I wasn’t there.”

“You have ways to track all these alien doo-dads?” Gibbs interrupted, gruffly.

“We do,” Carter agreed. “If I can get with Agent McGee and Miss Sciuto…?”

“Go,” said Gibbs. “We need to search Mason’s apartment again, and his office. DiNozzo, you take Mal Doran and Mitchell; Bishop, Jackson, Teal’c, you’re with me.”

Vala grinned and linked arms with both Tony and Mitchell. “We’ll take the house, then, won’t we, boys?”

“Fine,” said Gibbs. “McGee, I want that tracking info as soon as you’ve got it.”

“Right, boss,” he said, as Abby hugged Carter and steered them both toward the elevator back up to her lab.

The rest of the two teams headed for the exit, and the door out to the motor pool, and Bishop fell into step beside Gibbs. “Should you really send _both_ of them with Tony?” she asked— she’d only heard of SG-1 through the rest of her team’s stories, until today.

Gibbs snorted, and opened the door to their sedan. 

“They will be fine, Agent-Bishop,” said Teal’c.

“Right,” she said, as he stepped past her to open the passenger side door. 

Bishop hurried into the backseat, and as Gibbs pealed out of the parking lot, she could see Vala, in the other car, reaching for the radio.

“Right,” she repeated, grinning.

THE END


End file.
